


You want a better story (who wouldn't?)

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Could Be Interpreted as MCD, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art for tigerlilynoh and Summergen - the prompt was Castiel comforting Sam with his wings.





	You want a better story (who wouldn't?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerLilyNoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLilyNoh/gifts).

** Title ** : You want a better story. Who wouldn’t?   
** Creator ** : Amberdreams  
** Recipient ** : Tigerlilynoh  
** Rating ** : PG13  
** Word Count or Media ** : Traditional and digital art  
** Warnings ** : Could be seen as MCD, angst  
** Author's Notes **: Words by Richard Siken, voicing thoughts in Castiel’s head, perhaps.

**Summary**: Everyone needs a place. It shouldn't be inside of someone else.   
I turned my back on the story. A sense of superiority.  
Everything casts a shadow.  
Your body told me in a dream it's never been afraid of anything.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/1Z102d)

This was a large acrylic painting that didn't work terribly well on its own, so after photographing it and looking at it for a while, I made some adjustments in Photoshop, assisted be some really helpful feedback from .

So some of the scratchy texturing is digital, and there's some digital painting in the lines. Before I tried painting, I did a drawing using water soluable graphite. I'm including it here because it kind of reflects the prompt better than the painting does - in that tigerlilynoh mentioned Castiel protecting Sam with his wings. The feathers got a little lost in the painted version.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/80098z)

It's interesting how the atmosphere of each version is different (well I think so, anyway!)


End file.
